Talk:Dragoon Guide by Reinhardt
Please sign your comments, if I have a question regarding a comment made, I'd like a point of reference No offence, but I find this guide really sub-satisfactory on information relating to Dragoon with a few exceptions in Healing Breath and Abilities. The entire concept of the first paragraph is almost completely unadressed in the rest of the guide. ~Andres Working on it sorry. Reinhardt You can use the template if you'd like. --Gahoo 17:26, 13 October 2006 (EDT) Thanks Gahoo, I'll put it in there. I have quite a few more things to add. Other peoples feedback and experiences would be nice. Reinhardt Should this really be listed as a Template? Japolo 11:45, 9 November 2006 (EST) :Please explain what you mean Reinhardt ::It had a template category on it before. It's been fixed. --Gahoo 14:44, 13 November 2006 (EST) About loldrg What you say in the guide is right, but I can provide a little more information. From everything I've read about DRG, it was once a popular job, kind of like RNG. In the days before the /SAM Meditate "fix" and the multi-hit weaponskill TP "fix", DRG/SAMs were great in parties for their ability to spam Penta Thrust constantly. After the "fixes" though, the WS spamming stopped and their popularity declined. This was exacerbated by the fact that RMT had been using the DRG job (/SAM) for their DDs. So, there was a lot of real hatred toward the DRG job. The AF everyone loves so much was just a mark of being RMT to older players. Those players passed that hatred of the job on to the people they taught. Those people passed it on as well. Eventually a lot of the actual hatred has stopped and people just think we suck. Even that has started to lessen (at least on Phoenix) over the last year and a half. The thing I think is most interesting to note, however, is that DRG too once had its day in the sun, but none remain who remember it. RNG was the DD king for a while, then they were nerfed. WAR has had top spot for a year. Now I hear that SAM might be taking over because of the new abilities. It's all history repeating itself. There will always be a "golden boy" of the melee DD world and it will never stay the same for long. Maybe DRG will be back someday. Piercing Damage Also inflicts extra damage against plant-types, especially the popular Mandies. --Ctownwoody 17:07, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Did not know that, good to know Reinhardt ---- From all I've seen in personal experience and with parses, Love Halberd just isn't worth it in any situation over a Thalassocrat, Skystrider, Valkyrie's Fork, or perhaps even a Cletine if you're Drakesbane spamming. I'm of the opinion that Love Halberd is chiefly a toy and a novelty, something to be used if you're bored or can't afford a better lance. --Hecatonchires 09:51, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I've recently updated the "guide" to expand on its usefulness. Reinhardt